onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Powerful Magic
"Powerful Magic" (Magia Poderosa) é uma música de Once Upon a Time. Foi escrito por Alan Zachary e Michael Weiner. Estreou no vigésimo episódio da Sexta Temporada. Essa música foi lançada em 5 de maio de 2017, como parte de Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. História Antes da Primeira Maldição Em uma noite, quando Branca de Neve está se sentindo perder as esperanças sobre o futuro de sua filha, ela faz um pedido a uma estrela para que ela e seu marido possam dar um final feliz a sua bebê ainda não nascida. Na manhã seguinte, Branca acorda com um pássaro cantando para ela. Quando ela tenta cumprimentá-lo, suas palavras saem em forma de música, o que a deixa surpresa. A mesma coisa acontece com o Príncipe Encantado, que entra no quarto cantando, expressando sua confiança em sua voz. Quando ele questiona o que está acontecendo, Branca percebe que a canção foi concedida a eles pelo pedido que ela havia feito e lhes dará o poder de derrotar a Rainha Má, já que o amor expresso através de sua música é mais poderoso do que qualquer arma que a Rainha tenha lutado antes. A música continua enquanto Branca e o Príncipe expressam que o amor é a magia mais poderosa de todas e que eles finalmente encontraram a sorte que precisavam para salvar o destino de sua filha. ("The Song in Your Heart") Branca e Príncipe mais tarde cantam uma versão de "Powerful Magic" quando enfrentam a Rainha Má. No entanto, usando um feitiço enviado a ela por Zelena, a Rainha Má é capaz de extrair a música deles e do resto do reino, deixando-os novamente incapazes de derrotá-la. Depois que eles retornam ao seu castelo, Branca se pergunta por que seu pedido não se tornou realidade e eles são visitados pela Fada Azul, que revela que ela foi responsável pela realização do pedido, e diz que as canções nunca foram destinadas a serem usadas contra a Rainha Má. Em vez disso, ela coloca todas as músicas dentro do coração da filha não-nascida de Branca, apagando as memórias do reino para proteger as canções, pois elas serão usadas no futuro para salvar Emma da Fada Negra. ("The Song in Your Heart") Depois da Terceira Maldição Depois que sua família é congelada pela Fada Negra e Sr. Gold, Emma Swan acredita que a única maneira de salvá-los é dar à Fada Negra seu coração. Enquanto se prepara para fazer isso, Henry Mills descobre uma página de seu livro mostrando a Fada Azul colocando as canções do reino no coração de Emma e corre para ela, revelando que a Fada Negra não pode esmagar seu coração, pois as músicas dão poder a ela. Henry devolve o coração de Emma quando ela começa a cantar, percebendo que seus pais estavam com ela durante toda a sua vida graças à música deles. ("The Song in Your Heart") Cantores * Ginnifer Goodwin como Branca de Neve * Josh Dallas como Príncipe Encantado Letra Original Branca de Neve Good morning, friend Oh, my dear There's something wrong Cause all my words are coming out in song A rhythm stirs deep inside my soul I'm saying things in ways I can't control Príncipe Encantado ''' Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh What's going on? Someone cast a spell or curse Cause what I say is coming out in verse My voice just soars Had no idea it could Now I'm singing out, and my do I sound... Good What could be the reason? '''Branca de Neve I think I know, my love It's all because the wish I made upon the star above With music in our hearts, we'll defeat the Evil Queen Príncipe Encantado ''' How? '''Branca de Neve Cause love expressed through song Is a weapon like the Queen has never seen Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado ' There's a powerful magic, when two hearts are one A powerful magic bright as the sun '''Príncipe Encantado ' Goodness will triumph, and evil's undone When you dare to heed love's call 'Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado ' Cause love is the most powerful magic of all It's a powerful magic, when two voices soar '''Branca de Neve I'm ever more hopeful for what lies in store Príncipe Encantado ' Nothing will stop us, no not anymore Watch the wish you made come true '''Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado ' That is what love and its powerful magic can do Feel the song inside our hearts That is where the magic starts '''Branca de Neve Oh, it grows with every note Príncipe Encantado ''' Soaring sweetly from my throat '''Branca de Neve Every line ends with a rhyme Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado ''' Don't know how, but it's sublime With a melody so strong How can we go wrong? With our powerful magic, we now have the means Cause love can defeat curses, potions, or beans And the unhappy ending, let that be the Queen's With our daughter's fate at stake Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make '''Tradução Um pássaro está assobiando ao ritmo da música Branca de Neve Bom dia, amigo Oh, minha nossa, algo está errado Porque todas as minhas palavras estão saindo em forma de canção Um ritmo se agita profundamente dentro da minha alma Estou dizendo coisas de maneiras que não posso controlar Príncipe Encantado ''' Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh O que está acontecendo? Alguém lançou um feitiço ou uma maldição Porque o que eu digo está saindo em versos Minha voz se eleva Não tinha ideia de que poderia Agora estou cantando, e eu soo... Bem Qual poderia ser a razão? '''Branca de Neve Eu acho que eu sei, meu amor É tudo por causa de um pedido que eu fiz a uma estrela lá no céu Com música em nossos corações vamos derrotar a Rainha Má Príncipe Encantado ''' Como? '''Branca de Neve Porque amor expresso através da canção É uma arma como a Rainha nunca viu Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado ' Há uma magia poderosa quando dois corações se unem Uma magia poderosa, brilhante como o Sol '''Príncipe Encantado ' O Bem vai triunfar e o Mal será derrotado Quando você se atreve a prestar atenção ao chamado do amor 'Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado ' Porque o amor é a magia mais poderosa de todas Há uma magia poderosa quando duas vozes se unem '''Branca de Neve Estou cada vez mais esperançosa pelo o que nos espera Príncipe Encantado ' Nada vai nos parar, não mais Veja o pedido que você fez se tornar realidade '''Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado ' Isso é o que o amor e sua poderosa magia podem fazer Sinta a música dentro de nossos corações É aí que começa a magia '''Branca de Neve Oh, ela cresce com cada nota Príncipe Encantado ''' Se elevando docemente de minha garganta '''Branca de Neve Cada verso termina com uma rima 'Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado ' Não sei como, mas é sublime Com uma melodia tão forte Como podemos errar? Com nossa poderosa magia, agora temos os meios Porque o amor pode derrotar maldições, poções ou feijões E o final infeliz, que isso seja da Rainha Com o destino da nossa filha em jogo Parece que encontramos uma chance Agora deixe nossa canção mostrar a magia poderosa Que podemos fazer